Whatever The Cost
by Eliza Ghost
Summary: Neal runs, discarding his tracker and facing almost certain impending arrest in order to save Elizabeth and face Keller, but Peter knows better than Neal does that there can be no happy ending. Co-written by Emmaz1098. On indefinite but certainly not permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi White Collar fandom! I've been wanting to write here for a long time, and it feels good to get a new story out. I can't take full credit though, I only co-wrote this with the awesome Emmaz1098. She has another story on here. Go check it out if you like whump. And I do mean serious whump. **

**This takes place after the awesome summer finale. The next chapter will be up probably sometime next week. We hope you like it, and, as always, please leave a review to tell us what you thought :)**

Neal stood still as Peter turned to him "Peter," it was the only sane saying he could get out of his mouth at the moment.

"He took her, he took my wife," the words hurt worse than a bullet as they harassed Neal's ears.

"Peter I'm going to make this right, I am going to make this right and after that put me with Keller as a cell mate for all I care, but I'm going to make this right."

"You've done enough," Peter hissed, hard brown eyes attacking the soft vulnerable blue, "cuff him Jones."

Jones walked over and put handcuffs on Neal, then began to walk him toward the door. Neal quickly twisted and slipped his wrist thorough the cuff. "Sorry Neal," Jones whispered in his ear.

"I'm really sorry too Jones, just know I wish I didn't have to do this, but it's going to work out in the end" Neal said.

"Wha-" Jones only uttered half the word before Neal pulled his hands up and smashed them into Jones's face wincing in sympathy as he felt Jones's nose crack. He didn't have time for apologies; he took off, leaving a bunch of FBI agents to scramble after him.

Neal ran as fast as his imported Italian leather shoes could carry him, surprising even himself with what he was doing. He didn't have time to consider things though, and Neal was known for his impulse issues.

He dashed across the sidewalk, about six FBI agents on his trail. He had to lose them, and quick, before one of them got the brilliant idea to go after him using the van. He ran through all of the usual get away maneuvers, sneaking through alley ways, trying to remain inconspicuous enough so as not to draw any more attention to where he was going than he had to. Unfortunately, this was not as easy as it sounded.

Neal just hit the ground running; high school track had paid off. He knew one way out of this. He ran as fast as possible at the oncoming traffic, and ran right into it, immediately side stepping a Sudan and sliding over the roof of a Ford. He saw a dump truck slowing down at a light. He was indeed crazy and he knew it. He ran toward the dump truck ignoring the blaring horns. He grabbed the truck and hopped on the back just as it speeds up, the wind whipping his face leaving Peter behind.

He seemed to have lost his captors, at least for now. He couldn't take chances, though, so he had to think fast. He obviously couldn't go to June's, and going back to Peter's and accepting defeat wouldn't work for him.

Peter wanted to toss him in jail without a second thought, but he had to make things right first, to redeem him self at whatever it cost. Though a few years ago he couldn't imagine saying this truthfully, he didn't want to be a conman forever. It seemed now that Peter was right; he could be a con, or he could be a man. Clearly he hadn't pulled of being both tonight.

Neal aimed his foot just right at the side of a mailbox, slamming his tracker against it with a spray of sparks from the line breaking, his anklet went red. He didn't need that anymore, not for now, and after he assumed a comfy cell at Guantanamo was what Peter had set up for him.

A few feet later, he hopped off the truck, doing a barrel roll in the grass and clutching his scraped side in pain for a moment while he thought.

Sighing deeply in misery, Neal picked up pace again and instinctively snuck to a place he knew he shouldn't have, a place where he would be neither welcomed nor safe.

* * *

><p>Peter was in shock Neal had just ran from him, Neal ran from him, again. He didn't even bother looking out the door he had saw the swarm of agents take off after him. He ran to Jones, who was leaning against a wall, his nose pouring blood at an alarming rate.<p>

Peter guided Jones to the kitchen table and helped him onto the counter like a father helping a hurt child, he knew Diana was his daughter, Jones was a son, and Neal, Peter didn't know what to think now.

He handed Jones a wad of tissues to help him stop the tremendous amount of bleeding. Jones pushed them away and tried to speak, "Pe-pet-"The blood kept bubbling at his mouth stopping his words.

Peter ignored him and looked at his nose examining it and when he touched it Jones jerked away. "Definitely broken, you'll be OK; all the main blood vessels in your body are connected to your nose so a lot of bleeding is normal when it breaks." Peter winced at the tidbit of information he had gotten from Neal during a random conversation. "Just stop the blood, we can talk on the way to the ER, the shock is going to ware off soon, and that is going to hurt a lot." Jones nodded as they went for the car.

When they arrived at the Emergency room all Peter had to do was flash his credentials and Jones was whisked away, leaving Peter to think of El, and Neal.

Peter looked at Jones as he slept the cartilage fracture he had from the blow had required minor surgery and Jones had not woken yet. It had only been four hours scene they arrived and five scene El's abduction. Peter thought he looked funny with the polka dot hospital gown and IV.

Peter was lost in antagonistic thoughts. He knew he wasn't allowed near this case from his connection so work was a no go. Now he knew how the family of the victim felt; helpless. Diana was able to convince their superiors that she was disconnected so she was working and Jones...well that one was obvious.

Jones then stirred opening his eyes, "hey buddy, how you doing. Do you want any water?" Peter asked putting on his best bed side manner he could muster.

"Bello," Jones slurred.

"What?"

"Jell-O," Jones said clearly now, sitting up with a groan, "Lime Jell-O."

"You want Jell-O?" Peter asked in amusement.

"Do not question the motives of the guy on a morphine drip." Jones said raising an eyebrow.

"Jell-O it is," Says Peter raising his hands in defeat and backing out of the privet room.

Peter was back within three minutes with two cups of Jell-O. He cracked open one and handed Jones the other, witch Jones readily ate.

"You Never told me what you were trying to tell me in the kitchen." Peter prompted.

Jones swallowed his spoon full before his face became serious, I told him I was sorry before he hit me and he said something weird back, he said: "I'm really sorry to Jones, just know I wish I didn't have to do this, but it's going to work out in the end." He was apologizing for hitting me, and he was going to make it better."

Before Peter could respond his cellphone rang, he answered, "Hello, yes...damn it, when did he cut it? OK thanks, bye."

Jones gave Peter a look. "If he is off his leash and said that it is going to work out in the end" He hesitated, letting Peter take a terrible possibility into consideration. "Peter..."

"He's taking Keller by himself."

"And what makes it worse is-"

Peter finished Jones's sentence, "He doesn't just want Neal he wants Neal dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all of the alerts, favs and reviews! Remember to check out Emma's other story. 'Tis awesome! Though this chapter is all mine *cough cough* which is why it is so short. Emma's part, plus another part from me will be in chapter three, so I promise, it will be longer. But next chapter, there will be some more Peter, as well as more Neal...and I can't say who else because that would ruin it! Happy Holidays, guys!**

Neal desperately searched around in his pockets for something to pick the lock with. He smiled for the first time in hours as he heard the clicks of the tumblers. He removed his lock pick from the key hole and took a glance outside before creeping into the apartment. He sighed quietly, hating that it had all come down to this day. Never would he have imagined this occurrence, having betrayed Peter behind his back, getting Elizabeth kidnapped. As a kid, or even just a few years ago, he wouldn't have thought of betraying anyone like this. All he had were Mozzie and Kate, but, unlike Peter, they were on the same side of the law as him.

His blue eyes flickered around the room, making sure he was alone. He was almost disappointed. He shouldn't even be here, and yes, it was good that she wasn't here. Being seen by anyone after what he did was risky. But he just wanted one last look at her….

"Neal?" And like an apparition, she appeared in the door way; Sarah.

* * *

><p>"Please, let me go," El pleaded, finally being given the chance to speak.<p>

"Don't worry sweetheart," Keller said, causing El to flinch. "We're not going to hurt you. You just stay here; well actually, you don't have a choice. As long as Neal gives in, you'll be home and I'll be on a plane to someplace tropical." He laughed at this, though El wasn't sure why.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. Peter must be going out of his mind. She had just been cooking dinner for the two of them when some man in a black suit just walked in the door, as if it were his own home. She panicked, but before she could do anything, she ended up here. It wasn't a cliche abandoned warehouse, more like an artist's loft, which suited Keller, and for that matter, Neal's tastes much better than the obvious hostage captivation.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Keller said. He didn't seem too worried himself from his slacked body posture and casual tone. "Caffrey is weak, he won't last long." He shook his head in annoyance as he tried to light a cigarette.

El felt warm tear slide down her face. She wanted to be home, to assure Peter that it was okay, to comfort him, just like she did when Peter had been kidnapped. The thought of this just angered her. El was one of the sweetest people, but God, if she wasn't determined and strong willed. She couldn't believe that the same man had kidnapped both her and her husband, and all over trivial games over money and wealth and luxury. Keller should already be in jail.

And Neal had been playing tug of war on her heart lately. Yes, she loved him almost like family. She couldn't keep up with this, though. She didn't know if she was supposed to feel hatred and betrayal or disbelief and a longing to defend him. Could he have really been putting on a show all this time?

* * *

><p>"Well, Caffrey, you sure put on a hell of a show," Sarah said a minute later.<p>

"I'm not trying to put on a show."

"There are FBI agents patrolling all over New York City for you, Neal!" She shrieked, exasperated.

"I know, Sarah, and I know I shouldn't even have come here, but-"

"Damn right, you shouldn't have come here! Do you realize how dangerous this is? Not just for you, but for me?"

"I'm sorry," he breathed, barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry." He didn't know he could be sorry to this many people at once. The conscience that he dearly hoped was in place, not just a clever mechanism for charming people into falsely trusting him, was eating him alive.

"I should go," Neal said suddenly.

Sarah crossed her arms. "You should, but you can't. I can't lie for you, Neal. They're going to come to me, and I'm going to tell them, for everyone's sake."

"You can't do that. I can't go to jail yet."

"You deserve to, Neal. I don't know what to tell you…I thought that…" She sighed, "when we were dating, I thought I was wrong about you. I guess I wasn't."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi lovely readers! We've gotten floods of favs and updates on this story, so thank you all so much! It makes me feel guiltier for the long update time. We both have really good excuses though. Emma has the flu, I've had exams (and still have some) and had a sort of family crisis last weekend. Not to mention that we both have other stories as well. Though, we aren't neglecting this, I'll try to update sooner next time. Thanks for being patient, you guys. And as usual, we don't own White Collar or it's characters, blah blah blah blah blah blah. Anyways...Hope you enjoy. Oh! Italics are for flashbacks in this one.  
><strong>

"Let me explain," Neal persuaded the woman, who was furious at having her apartment broken into. "When we got back to Peter's house-" He paused, giving himself a minute to anxiously run a hand through his hair. "And El was gone. He has her. Keller has her, Sarah, and I have to fix things or else Peter will think-"

"Neil, wait!" Sarah slowed him. "Keller has Elizabeth?"

"Yes," Neal whispered, his bright eyes staring back at hers.

"Oh my God," Sarah breathed. "This is…Keller could kill her!"

"No," Neal shook his head, "he needs her as leverage, he wouldn't." He stopped to consider this. Would Keller? The man was obsessed with the treasure. He had kidnapped Peter before, and escaped police continuously. Neal would have to work hard to get him. He really wished he had Mozzie to help him right now, to concoct a crazy plan to help him pull off and save the day for Peter.

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on! Pick up," Peter desperately mumbled into the phone, waiting to hear the voice he had been attempting to contact for an hour that he couldn't afford to waste.<p>

The phone rang the fifth time. "This is Dante Haversham please leave a message and prepare for me to trace this call, BEEP."

"Mozzie, Neal is off his anklet and gone suicidal! I'm so..." He stopped himself. He didn't have time to rant about how mad he was about Neal, besides, Mozzie and Neal had already had there own fallout. "I need you to come to my place, full immunity. please for Neal call me back." Peter hung up, and heard the front door open.

"Boss, I can't believe what Caffery is doing this time," Diana walked in swiftly and in her business mode. "Do you think we can stop him before he gets to Keller?"

"Or before Keller gets to him? Yeah, if we can find him, I'm calling the usual suspects but no answer so far." Peter said exasperatedly as he indicated his list of people to call on his desk, with a big circle around Mozzie's name.

"How can I help?" Diana asked.

"Well, yo-" Just then Peter's phone rang and he answered it quickly, "Mozzie? No this is not a trap! What? OK, I will see you in ten."

"The little guy?" Diana asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah, he can help us, but I don't think he would appreciate both of us interrogating him, but if you could do my the favo-" Just then there was a terrible retching sound from the bathroom upstairs.

Peter sighed, "A favor of babysitting Jones, he is on some strong pain killers for his nose that don't seem to be mixing very well with him.. "

"Sure boss, if that is what helps for now," She sighed in defeat then started up the stairs.

"Oh, and Diana please make sure he eats and drinks something." Peter added in an after thought, barely realizing it himself.

"Can I force feed him?" Diana asked playfully with a small smirk on her face.

"Don't make me take your weapon away," Peter teased.

"You let me do it to Caffrey!" Diana yelled down the stairs as she entered the bathroom to aid the retching Jones.  
>Peter felt all the joy of the moment fly away, and the weight of the situation fall back on him from this particular memory of Neal.<p>

_"Come on Neal just eat the stupid soup!"_

_" I'm fine, Pete." Neal said looking up at Peter who was holding a bowl of soup in front of the pale conman curled up on his couch. Normally Peter would have moaned at the conman calling him "Pete," but this time he was sick, and Elizabeth had insisted that he "play nice," so he instead brushed it off and let Diana try to reason with the sick Neal._

_"Caffery, you have a fever of 103 degrees Fahrenheit, you are sick!" Quipped Diana from the kitchen table, she leaned back in her chair with a cup of coffee in her hand, case files scattered in front of her on the table. Jones was across from her with a amused look on his face as this all played out._

_"Ha!" Laughed Neal softly as he caught sight of Jone's face. He wanted to say "see,_ Jones_ isn't worried," but no, Diana had to speak up before Neal could plead his case_.

"Peter_ give me the soup," Diana said standing and reaching for her gun._

_"Peter don-" Neal was cut off by a coughing fit but it was to late now,by the time he looked up Diana was over him._  
><em>Peter turned away with a chuckle and went back to Jones as he listened, "OW Diana cut it out that really hurts! Petteeerrrr! Ow, ow, ow, OK, OK I will eat the soup!"<em>

Peter smiled for a brief second at the memory. He may act annoyed, and though it probably wasn't a good idea to keep sick people in Diana's range, Peter was sort of paranoid about letting anyone out of his sight after today. Then the realization rained on him again; his wife was gone. Damn it, just when he needs his best agents the most, one of them is sick to his stomach on painkillers for a broken nose, he had stupidly sent his other best agent to take care of the first, and his _ex-_best agent had bailed on him. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Keller looked out the window, hands clasped behind his back. If Caffrey hadn't shown up by tomorrow, he would start to get impatient, but the way things stood now, he was brimming with excitement at the prospect of finally gaining the treasure. If Elizabeth wasn't such a pretty face to have around, he would be starting to get annoyed, though. He wasn't a thug (or at least, he didn't like to think of himself as one) and preferred more highbrow crimes to kidnapping. It was a nice ploy in the grand scheme, though, and though he had more fun taking credit for stealing big-ticket items, murder and kidnapping sat just fine with him. If Neal really had gone soft, which he obviously had, he would come to save the day like a stupid knight in shining armor with unrealistic grandiose ideas of playing hero. It was just a matter of time.<p>

Damn Neal and Peter for always having to complicate his plans. If it weren't for the dynamic duo, he would have had the treasure from the start. It seemed like it was a lot harder to pull off crimes in these modern times, now that cops and the FBI had so much technology for pinning criminals. He imagined the old days, when it was all hand cuffs, lock picks, and guns. That must of been a hell of a time.

Speaking of time, it was about time that some action happened. He needed things to work fast. He needed to secure the treasure. But first, there was Neal…

**A/N: So there you are! Apparently the spacing on here is different than on my document program, so the difference in line sizes throughout bugs me...oh well, can't do much about that. Please review and recommend! The more reviews we get, the more motivation we'll have for quicker and longer updates!**


End file.
